Power Play
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: [SLASH, ReidCaleb, SEX] Reid just can't keep his mouth shut...and Caleb can't decide whether that'd a good or a bad thing.


**Pairing/character:** Caleb Danvers/Reid Garwin  
**Rating: **FRAO  
**Word Count:** 2,666  
**Prompt: **Rivalry  
**Kink: **Snark

**Notes/Warnings: **SLASH, hard sex. Written for the rounds of kink comm on LJ. Reviews are loved, flamers will be laughed at.

**

* * *

**"Bite me, Reid." 

"Where?"

The retort was delivered with a sharp tongue, and Caleb's jaw tightened. Reid was being an ass, as usual, and Caleb was receiving the brunt of it, as usual. Another day, another argument, another pissing contest between himself and the blonde currently sat across from him.

There had always been rivalry in the group. Caleb was the oldest, the more mature of the group; the leader. He could recount many times when there was blazing rows between them because Caleb had told them they shouldn't do something, or put his foot down at their behavior. They argued and fought back, throwing insults at him and telling him that he wasn't their father and they could do as they damn well fucking pleased.

That wasn't something that happened often, not now anyway. Caleb could only recount three or four times that had happened in the past two years. Out of the four of them, though, Reid was the worst. He purposely tried to rile Caleb up, rubbing him the wrong way until the dark haired man blew up at him. Reid was the only one that got under his skin like that, and that pissed Caleb off because he _let_ him do it. He knew Reid; he knew how his mind worked, so it should be easy to just let all his remarks and all his taunts slide off him like rainwater.

It should be...but it's not.

Caleb put the bear bottle to his lips and drank some more of the cold, amber liquid; his eyes now resolutely on the wall opposite him.

"Come on, Caleb." Reid said, shifting from his position on the sofa, "Where?"

"Reid." Pogue warned, "Knock it off."

"No, I want Mr Untouchable here to tell me where he wants me to bite him."

Caleb didn't answer him. He just continued drinking and staring at the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Reid stand from the sofa, his movements graceful and languid; like a cat lazily moving from his place by the fire. The blonde stalked towards him, and Caleb turned his head a fraction to watch him. Their eyes connected, and in the depths of the ice blue pools; Caleb saw a maelstrom of different emotions. They sparked with anger and annoyance and...was that _desire_?

"Where, Caleb?"

"Sit down, Reid." Caleb said in measured tones. A smirk played about the pale boy's lips, but he didn't take his advice.

"Where?"

"I said sit down." Caleb said, feeling his patience with the blonde slip away with every passing second.

"Come on, Reid," Tyler said, his voice slightly confused. Reid held up a hand to silence him, and carried on moving towards Caleb.

The dark haired boy frowned up at him from his position in the armchair as Reid stopped in front of him. Pale fingers reached out and wrapped around the neck of the bear bottle and pulled it from his grasp, setting it down on the side table next to him.

A startled sound escaped his mouth as the Caleb found himself with a lap full of Reid Garwin. As quick as lightning, the blonde had straddled his thighs, half kneeling and half sitting on him. Caleb's eyes were wide as Reid stared at him, his eyes glinting like cold steel.

"What the _hell_...?" came the bemused exclamation from Pogue across the other side of the room. Caleb ignored him, and so did Reid. He just smirked and leant forward, moving his lips to Caleb's ear and breathing softly.

"Tell me where, Caleb." He whispered, flicking his tongue across his earlobe.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Reid." Caleb said, his calm tone belying his actual feelings.

One of Reid's hands pressed against his shoulder and slowly slid up his neck until the tips of his fingers were buried in his black hair. The blonde then kissed the other side of his neck, sucking lightly on the skin before releasing it. He shifted his hips, settling further down onto Caleb's lap and making his intentions clear.

"Stop it." Caleb said, moving his head away from Reid's mouth. The blonde's grip on the side of his neck grew fierce and he pulled Caleb's head back.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

Caleb's hands came to Reid's shoulders in an attempt to push him off, but Reid held fast.

"What the hell has gotten into you, man!" Pogue cried, standing and making his way over to them. Caleb watched Reid's eyes turn black for the briefest of seconds and Pogue stopped walking. Caleb's vision shifted and he watched as Pogue's body fell to the floor in a deep slumber. Tyler was the same; slumped back into the sofa, the bear bottle lying on the floor where it had slipped from his hands.

Caleb gripped Reid's arms hard and looked into the ice blue eyes that sparked and flamed like white hot heat.

"Stop this, Reid. Whatever point you are trying to make, you've made it. I got the message, now lay off."

The smirk returned and he slowly shook his head, "You haven't got the message." He rocked his hips hard, and Caleb's eyes fluttered for a second as the sensation built in his groin.

"So I ask you again," the blonde said throatily, "Where do you want me to bite you?"

Caleb didn't have time to reply, as his mouth was busy with other things. Soft lips pressed hard against his, and Caleb has no choice but to open up to the hard kiss. A slick tongue slid over his sensually, and he found himself returning the favor almost against his will. The hands that were pushing the other man away only a second ago, were curved around his elbows and pulling him forward for more.

He could have stopped Reid; used his power to throw him off and across to the other side of the room. He was stronger that Reid, not only magically, but physically too. He could have pushed him from his lap.

He could have, but he didn't.

Caleb felt the slightly rough wool of the fingerless gloves scratch the skin where his neck met his shoulder, and the pads of Reid's fingers stroking the nape of his neck tenderly. The contrast in sensations made him shiver, and he felt himself respond in kind when Reid rocked against him. The blonde gasped into his mouth and bit down on Caleb's bottom lip.

Caleb winced and opened his eyes – _When had he closed them?_. Blue eyes, mere inches from his own, burned with desire and heat; seemingly haloed in blue flames. The pressure on his bottom lip slowly eased and the metallic tang of blood stung the tip of his tongue.

"That's not the place." Reid stated, moving back inch by inch. The blonde slid from Caleb's lap leisurely until his feet hit the ground and he stood, leaning back over Caleb's tense, but un-moving body. He kissed the corner of his mouth, keeping eye-contact with the other male as he did so. Caleb blinked and then moved his head away, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Stop it. This isn't—"

"This isn't what, Caleb?" Reid said, his voice taking a hard edge that made Caleb look back at him. The blonde's head was cocked to the side and his mouth was stretched into a smirk. "This isn't right?" He snorted. "Still not getting it."

Reid's fingers tightened around his own and the blonde male leaned back, pulling his arm with him. Caleb followed through, sliding to the edge of the armchair and standing. It was like he was in a dream; a trance of some-kind, but he knew he wasn't. Reid didn't have the power to control him like that.

But wasn't that what Reid was doing right now? Controlling him. Not with Power, but still controlling him with seduction and desire. And Caleb couldn't do a damn thing against it. He was drawn to Reid like a moth to a flame and he couldn't escape this beautiful trap that Reid had ensnared him in. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to escape, not now. Not when Reid looked at him like _that_ and his hands slowly trailed down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"You just." He threw open the right side of the shirt. "Don't." he threw open the left side. "Get it."

He gave Caleb a hard shove and the older male fell backwards. He had no time to slow his descent or to save himself from hitting cold wood floor, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for the eventual pain. But it didn't come. Instead he fell back onto cool sheets and springs, bouncing a couple of times before he was still. He opened his eyes and looked around. Reid had moved them up to Caleb's bedroom.

"Explain it to me then." Caleb said, moving his eyes back to Reid, who was standing next to the bed. He leered and climbed back onto Caleb's lap, his hands finding both wrists and holding them firmly to the bed. He moved his lips back to Caleb's ear and whispered

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" he moved back until their eyes were once again connected and he shifted his hips again, making his hardness apparent. He smirked when Caleb arched slightly into him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm not going to explain it to you...you can figure it out on your own."

One of his hands, now glove-less – _When had he taken those off?_ – made its way down his bare chest, stopping just below his abdomen where the top of his boxers showed above his low-slung jeans. Reid's eyes moved to his hand and watched as it un-buttoned and unzipped the fly, and then returned to Caleb's as he moved his hand under the band of his underwear and gripped his hard cock firmly.

Caleb gasped and pushed his hips further into the cool hand without even realizing what he was doing. The blonde above him smirked and started to stroke him; slow and steady. He leaned forward until they were practically nose to nose.

"What does all this tell you, Caleb?." He stroked a little faster and Caleb gasped once again, pupils dilating in desire and hips bucking ever so slightly.

Reid didn't give him a chance to reply as he captured his lips again in a soul-searing kiss. Except this time it was Caleb's tongue that invaded Reid's mouth, and the older Covenant member found himself kissing the blonde male back. That was reply enough for Reid, whose mouth and hand synchronized and tortured Caleb with its rhythm. Caleb's free hand latched on to Reid's head; the fingers burying themselves in the long blonde hair as his body moved with the waves of pleasure that rolled through him.

Ten minutes ago he was straight and drinking with his best friends. Now, he was more or less fucking one of his said best friends and was not as straight as he thought. His head was spinning with lust; one hand tangled in Reid's hair and the other held down to the mattress. This was happening so fast. Did he want it to happen? He sure as hell didn't want it to stop, that much he knew. None of the girls he'd been with had been this intense, this seductive.

Reid's pace picked up and it wasn't long before Caleb felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away from Reid's lips and stared into the other boy's eyes, watching the fire burn bright behind the blue irises. A smirk formed on his lips and Caleb watched as his eyes turned black again, and then all thoughts fled from his head. He gasped as wave after wave of pure pleasure crashed over his body, making his back arch and his head fall back. Every muscle tightened and he shook violently, moaning through his clenched jaw.

After what seemed like hours, the sensation finally receded and he fell back to the bed breathless. His body ached and his cock was harder than it had ever been before, still held firmly by the pale hand and he moaned again when the hand moved down. He felt lips pressed to the side of his neck and a warm wet tongue lick up the sweat drop that was inching down his skin.

And then weight settled on him was gone. He felt his sneakers and socks being removed and then his jeans carefully pulled down and off, followed by his boxers. Even the slight on and off pressure on his cock made him moan. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Reid stripping out of his own clothes; revealing pale smooth skin that glistened in the low light of the room.

"Reid." He whispered. The blonde looked at him, his eyes raking over his body. He shivered and climbed back over Caleb's body; slick skin sliding over slick skin. "Why now?"

"I don't know." Reid answered truthfully, rocking his hips hard into Caleb's, making the latter gasp again. "Just seemed like a good time."

Caleb was hard and aching and so close. His hands gripped Reid's hips instinctively and both boys started rocking against each other. The blonde's pants and moans filled Caleb's ears; the hot breath skating across his sweat-covered skin. Without thinking, Caleb reached down and gripped their cocks, stroking them frantically. His eyes flew open and he stared at Caleb openly, his breath getting shorter as he neared completion.

Caleb smirked at him and tightened his grip around their rigid members, twisting his wrist when he got to the head. Both of them gasped, slammed their eyes closed and gripped the sheets hard as they came with loud drawn-out moans. The pale teen collapsed on him, his head buried in his shoulder as he caught his breath. Caleb ran a hand over the damp skin of his back in a calming gesture, idly tracing each bone in the blonde's spine. Reid said something into his shoulder, but the dark-haired teen shook his head.

"What?" A sigh flew past his shoulder and Reid moved his head back a little.

"Do you get it now?"

Caleb shook his head, "No, Reid, I don't. I mean, if you just wanted—"

He didn't get any further. Reid, rolling his eyes at Caleb's apparent stupidity, had taken his mouth in another kiss. Slowly and very deliberately he showed the teen underneath him exactly what he wanted, nipping Caleb's bottom lip in an effort to get him to open up to him.

And suddenly, Caleb got it. As Reid's tongue invaded his mouth and stroked over his own tongue, Caleb realised what this was all about. At first, he thought it was just another attempt to get one over on him; showing him how much better Reid was than him. But as the blonde kissed him slowly, thoroughly and passionately, Caleb knew that the blonde wanted him; sexually and romantically if this kiss was anything to go by.

"Oh." He said when the blonde backed off a little, leaving his kiss-swollen lips with a little nip.

"Yeah." Reid said, dropping his eyes slightly.

Caleb smiled, grabbed Reid's wrists in his hands and flipped them over, bringing Reid's arms above his head and holding his wrists firmly to the bed. He swooped down and kissed Reid firmly, biting the blonde lips as the blonde had bit his earlier. He moved to his neck and started kissing his way down the pale flesh.

"Now you're getting it!" Reid laughed.

Pogue and Tyler woke up two hours later to the sounds of moans and gasps coming from above. They looked at each other in shock before they fled the large Manor house as quickly as possible, not wanting to know how intimately their best friends were getting acquainted with each other.


End file.
